


Easy as Pie

by seidenapfel



Series: Easy as Pi(e) [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Canon Compliant, Castiel in the Men of Letters Bunker (Supernatural), Domestic Fluff, Fluff, POV Dean Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-03
Updated: 2020-05-03
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:41:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23980993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seidenapfel/pseuds/seidenapfel
Summary: When Sam and Dean return from a hunt, Dean finds Castiel in the kitchen ... cooking.
Relationships: Castiel & Dean Winchester, Castiel/Dean Winchester
Series: Easy as Pi(e) [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1738579
Comments: 6
Kudos: 29





	Easy as Pie

**Author's Note:**

> **Prompt:** I prompted myself with the word "raw" since I read a story by the lovely [Twinchy](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4202127) with the same prompt word.
> 
> My thanks go to my dear friend Twinchy who not only gave me the idea for the story but who also fixed some grammatical issues.

When he and Sam had returned from a quick salt and burn in Georgia, Dean had parked Baby safely in the garage, patted her hood affectionately, before he grabbed his duffel to head back to his room. But when he entered the bunker from the garage he stopped in his tracks and let himself be led by his nose straight to the kitchen where he gaped at the scene playing out in front of him.

“Cas?”

The former warrior of heaven gave him a quick, yet intense glance, the corners of his mouth slightly ticked upwards, before he turned back to the counter.

“Hello, Dean.”

“What the hell are you doing?” Dean kicked himself internally. His senses – olfactory, visual and acoustic – all told him the same thing: the angel was obviously cooking.

“Sam called when you headed through Lebanon and told me you would arrive shortly. I figured you must be hungry and tired after driving all day. Therefore, I am preparing dinner while you can rest.”

Dean was still starring at the angel. “You don’t eat.” Sure thing, Winchester. He would take the dumbest remark and throw it at Cas. “Which doesn’t mean you can’t cook, which I don’t know if you can do, ‘cause I never saw you cooking since there was no reason for you to do it before ...” He let the rest of the sentence hanging in the air.

“I often observed you while you prepared dinner for yourself and Sam. Furthermore, I have been around long enough to gather some knowledge about cooking and the culinary arts in general. It should not be too difficult to mix several ingredients in certain amounts to heat them up at a specific temperature for a defined period of time.”

Leave it to the angel to describe a simple thing as cooking like a freaking scientific research project.

“However, it seems a lot more complicated than I had anticipated,” a slightly resigned Cas finished his recitation on a lower note.

Dean couldn’t help himself and smiled at the reaction which definitely was so not cute. “Cooking is far more than numbers. It’s feeling and intuition. Let me show you.” The hunter dropped his duffel on the spot and went over to the counter where he stood right next to his best friend, their personal spaces once more dissolving. “What do you make?” Dean looked over to his left to meet the blue eyes of his friend.

“Frying bacon was quite simple but the meat of the patties stays either raw or ... “

The hunter smiled broadly. “Dude, you’re making burgers? Dean burgers?”

“... and the crust for the apple pie ...”

Dean’s face lit up a hundredfold if that was still possible, his whole being radiating. “Burgers and pie? Cas, marry me! Now!”

“Dean, what I am trying to tell you is that I was not successful in my attempt of baking pie and frying burgers.” Cas looked slightly flushed but that would be his embarrassment in not succeeding at such a simple task as making dinner.

“Looks like there’s still enough meat for the patties left and we’ll be able to save the crust. Easy as pie.”

Cas scowled and amazingly managed to look crestfallen and threatening at the same time. “Hey, no reason for you to smite me, buddy.”

********************

During the next hour, Dean showed the angel the essential tricks and together they managed not only to salvage the meal but even to improve Castiel’s intended dinner.

“See, easy as pie and heavenly made.” Dean beamed at him when Sam loudly entered the kitchen with Jack in tow after they were called to dinner.

Even though he would never admit it out loud, even though there always would be things threatening their lives and more than once the universe, and even though they had lost far too much or right because of having lost far too much for one life, these were the moments Dean would treasure forever. Home, Baby safely parked in the garage, dinner time with his family – Sammy, his angel and Jack –, ... and pie.

**Author's Note:**

>  **Disclaimer:**  
>  Being the property of their respective copyright holders, _Supernatural_ , its characters or any other publicly recognisable names don't belong to me in any way, shape or form. No copyright infringement is intended.


End file.
